


Their Time Together

by charisinme



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Based on ProAni eps 3, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisinme/pseuds/charisinme
Summary: Isn't it the right time for two of them to have a conversation when their youngest members have fallen asleep?





	Their Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's the story that came up after ProAni episode 3 aired. So you might be won't understand it unless you have watched the episode 3 first.

After the dinner is done, Shu and Eichi clean the dishes together. It was really a good one since it's been a while since they ate together. Shu's drama's filming and promoting was really taking their time together. That's why they really enjoyed tonight's dinner. The twins have slept in their room together after finishing their meals. Those two have been worked hard since morning so Shu and Eichi just let them sleep. 

"Hah~ Icchi and Isse are really close, right? Even though they already have their own room, they always end up sleeping together," said Eichi while wiping the dishes that Shu gave to him.

"Ah, you're right," answered Shu. Then he chuckled remembering the first time they moved to the dorm and they couldn't find Ichiru in his room but ended up having him in Issei's room while holding his twin brother's hand. "But that's a good thing, right?" 

Eichi just laughed weakly as agreement. Shu gave the last plate to Eichi and dry his hand. He glanced to Eichi who's still doing his job and the idea popped up to his mind.

He hugged Eichi from his back and snuggled in Eichi's nape.

"S, Shu?! What are you doing? It ticklish! I can't finish it if you like this.." Eichi startled. Shu can see Eichi's ears getting red from embarrassment. Aah, he's so cute, Shu thought.

"Say, Eichi? How about we sleep together too, tonight? It would be nice, right?  
  
"E, eh?! S, sleep together?!" now Eichi's face getting redder even more.

"Yeah, I wanna hear what did you all do today. I couldn't spend my time with you all these days, right? That's why I want to hear it. I want to have a nice conversation with you till I fall asleep."

"A, ah... So that's what you mean..."

"Of course. Is there anything else? Your face is red. Are you okay?" Shu tilted his head with a worried face.

"A, aaah! Aaaaahhh!! Nothing, nothing! I'm okay! Don't worry!" exclaimed Eichi panically.

Ah, what I'm thinking.... thought Eichi. Well, it still feels like a dream to think that he and the famous artist like Izumi Shu are in a relationship. Since they're in a relationship, it's natural for Eichi thinking about something else when he heard "sleeping together" words from Shu. Even though it's not their first time to do it, but hearing it from Shu always give him a big impact. But, because it Shu he is talking about. He should know in this kind of atmosphere, no way Shu would invite him to do it.

"Eichi, how about it? Is it not okay?" Shu asked again since he still has no answer from Eichi.

"A, aah," Eichi think about it again and gave Shu a nod, "Okay, I have no problem with that," Eichi smiled shyly. It's been a long time since the last time they spend their time together after all. Eichi, too, there are so many things he wants to talk about with Shu, after all.

* * *

"And you know, there was Tsubasa-kun then he and Icchi had a quarrel again," Eichi sighed heavily.

"Haha, but if Ichiru sees Tsubasa as a rival, I believe it will be good for him so he can grow even more. Seeing that boy, he is the type who doesn't want to lose to anyone," said Shu while fixing blanket around their body.

And there they are. They could hear rain is falling out there. They sticking close together under the same blanket to make sure they warm their body properly while talking about their day. Sometimes, Shu gave Eichi's fluffy hair a nice pat while the latter feels tired. Shu always loves to stroke Eichi's hair. 

Eichi tells him many things. Like how people seem to enjoy their talk on KubeRaji, the waffle they ate during their way to dance lesson, even their dance lesson with Tsubasa. Sometimes Shu gives a response with a laugh. Listen to Eichi's story always a good way of relaxation for Shu.

Then it's Shu's turn to talk about his activity that day. How he also listen to KubeRaji on the taxi, his drama first screening, his recording of the variety shows, also about he met Shiki in the Tsukino Production's office.

"Eh, you met with Shiki-san?"

 

"Yeah, he just finished his work when I came there. And I think he could read my mind," Shu laughed weakly remembering how Shiki could easily read his expression.

"What's this about?" Eichi gave Shu a curious look and Shu smiled. There was a pause before Shu answer Eichi's question.

"You know, I've been thinking about how people see QUELL. Many people just see our unit as a unit which Izumi Shu is a part of. But, you know, I want this unit that consists of Izumi Shu, Horimiya Eichi, Kuga Issei, and Kuga Ichiru because each of its members has their own specialty. Not only me as its center. It feels so lonely. I want to people recognized you three too. Because QUELL is not my unit alone, but our unit. Because there are four of us, then there is QUELL."

The clear aqua eyes of Shu getting clouded a bit and Eichi doesn't like it. When he wants to say something to make Shu feel better, he sees the cloud has been lifted and change into a bright smile.

"But, now I know it's not really right. Before, I've told you that we are already walking together, right? It came to my mind recently when we were cooking dinner together. Isn't QUELL really alike to the white sauce?"

Eichi raised his eyebrow, doesn't understand a bit. Shu chuckled to Eichi response.

"You know, white sauce contains from simple ingredients such as butter, milk, and flour. But it can become a fine sauce if it made correctly. It should be stirred slowly and smoothly. It also contains the cook feeling. If I say, Eichi, Issei, and Ichiru are the ingredients and me as the composer is the cook. Even though the ingredients are just a simple ingredients, but without it, the cook can't make a fine sauce. Without you three, this unit is not QUELL. By working together, isn't that mean we're already walking together?"

Eichi lost his word at Shu's explanation but then he smiled. His hands reaching for Shu's face and stroking it gently. 

"Don't worry, Shu. We're here for you. The four of us are QUELL, right? You already worked hard for us to be known by others. And it's Icchi, Isse, and my part to work hard too. We will show to people that we're already walking together."

Shu held Eichi's hands in his face, to feel every stroke that Eichi gives to him. He really loves its sensation. They just let their position to be like that for a moment without saying. What they hear were only rain sound until Eichi breaks it.

" _Ne_ , Shu."

"Hmm?"

 

Shu felt a familiar soft pressure on his lips. He knows well this sensation.

  
" _Otsukaresama deshita_."

Shu smiled looking at Eichi's smile and gave him a reply with a kiss right on Eichi's forehead.

"You too. You have been worked hard today too, right?"

And that night, accompanied by the sound of rain, the two of them think it's been a while since the last time they have a soothing night like this and they're grateful for it because they could have it beside their special person.

* * *

**Omake**

"Say, Eichi,"

One of Shu hand that held Eichi's hand shifted to his waist.

"Hmm?"

Eichi could feel that hand shifted again to... eh? His hip?

"It's been a while since we do it. If you don't mind... is it okay?"

And that time, he could feel Shu's hand grasping his hip.

"S, Shu?!" Eichi's face now has the same color as Ichiru's Lizz.

"...You don't want to?"

There's no way for Eichi to say no to that kind of look, right? So, the night is still young for them.

* * *

**Omake of omake**

****

It was Issei who realized it first when they had their breakfast together. 

He woke up because of the smell and go straight to the kitchen. He saw Shu and Eichi prepared the breakfast together while his twin brother preparing the plate. When Eichi moved the foods to the table, Issei realized that Eichi a bit limp.

"Eichi, are you okay? You're a bit limping."

Ichiru who heard his brother also gave Eichi a look and realized it too.

"You're right! Are you tripping over something? Ah, there is a red mark on your neck too! Must be mosquitos. Eh? But is there any mosquitos in Fall?"

Eichi unconsciously hiding his mark, "Eh?! It was.. Um... That's...!"

The twins just gave him a look with a question mark and at the same time, Shu interrupted their conversation.

"Nah, the food is ready. Just let's eat, Issei, Ichiru."

" _Hai_ ~!" 

And the deadly question has been successfully avoided by Mama and Papa of QUELL.


End file.
